Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi X
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi X is a video game by Godzilla3000 for the Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360. It's a fighting game and features many characters and locations from the 3 different series. The gameplay is like'' Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', and the graphics are very similar Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2. If there is something you feel should be added, please go to the talk page and post it. Game Modes Story Mode Story mode is similar to that of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, but with a map the player can explore. The player selects the saga the want to play and choose the battle from there. However, every saga from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT is now included and much more fights per saga. The flying around the map is also different. Now there is more than just selecting levels and finding dragon balls. Now, the player can find hidden characters on the map. If one beats them in a fight, that hidden character will be unlocked. The hidden character will vary depending on which saga is currently being played. Hero Mode Hero Mode, from Ultimate Tenkaichi returns, but is heavily updated. One now has a choice between either a Saiyan, Namekian, Majin, or a member of Frieza's species to represent them. All but Namekian offer male and female. The player can customize height, weight, age, muscle mass, voice, eye color, face shape, skin color (Mostly on saiyans, less on others), hair style, SSJ hair style, aura, clothing style and clothes color, accessories, taunts and attacks they have. One can even determine what the character says while beginning a fight, attacking using ultimates and supers and even what they say when they get hit. Several clothes and hair styles are similar to already existing characters, but new, original ones are available. Depending on which one the player selects, the story line will be different. Each faction has their own trainer who guides them and spars with them during the mode. There are also more battles to do. Note: Not all enemies and bosses encountered in Hero mode are listed below Saiyan When playing as a Saiyan (Male or Female), the player is guided and trained by Goku. The main mission is to stop Babidi from turning the people of the world into Majins. Along the way, one fights enemies such as Spopovish and Yakon. Every now and then the hero will have a match with Goku to test the player's progress and with each match, Goku gets tougher. When the player gets to the fight with Dabura, he/she finally ascends to Super Saiyan. After another match with Goku, they head to Babidi who after defeated, releases Kid Buu with the last of his power. Then the hero must go one on one with the evil Kid Buu. When the player wins, they are praised for saving the world. Namekian When playing as a Namekian, the hero is guided and trained by Piccolo. The main mission while playing as a Namekian is to stop Frieza and his army from terrorizing Namek. Along the way, the hero will fight various minions of Frieza such as Zarbon and the Ginyu force, even Cooler makes an appearance. Like above, every now and then Piccolo will have a sparing match with the hero. As an Easter egg, if the player finds Nail on the map, they can fuse with him to boost their stats. The final battle takes place against Frieza and if the player wins, Piccolo praises him for restoring peace to the people of Namek. Frieza's species When playing as a member Frieza's species, the player is guided and trained by Frieza. Unlike the others, here the player is the antagonist and the goal is to conquer other races. Some of the battles include fighting Nail on Namek and Lord Luud on Planet Luud. Every now and then, the player will have sparring matches with Frieza, with him going up one form every battle until he reaches 100%, The final battle takes place on Earth and the player must take on Super Saiyan Goku in a one on one fight. If the player wins, Frieza applauds him/her for defeating the saiyan and gives the player several planets to rule. Majin When playing as a Majin, the hero is guided by the good Fat Buu. The mission here is to defeat the Tuffle and Machine Mutant invasion. Along the way he/she will fight Tuffle soldiers and General Rilldo among others. Every now and then, Fat Buu will train the player, getting stronger every fight. Towards the end, the player can enter their pure form. Doing so, they change from looking like Fat Buu to Kid Buu, but the personality remains the same. After defeating Dr. Myuu, the player goes on to fight Super Baby 2. After he is defeated, Baby comes out of Vegeta and the hero must fight the true form of Baby. If they win, the hero is praised by Buu and the two go to the bakery and get chocolate cake. Mission 100 Mission 100 returns and is a lot like how it is in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The player has a 100 missions to choose from and the farther down the list it is, the harder the battle is. At first, there are only 25 battles. The player must clear survival mode on certain difficulties or win certain battles in Story mode. Survival Survival mode is just that, survival. The player selects a character and must fight 50 consecutive enemies chosen at random. The player regains a bar of health after every enemy. It can be played on Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Hard, and Very Hard. Completing it on certain difficulties or a certain amount of times will add battles to Mission 100. Tournament Like most DBZ fighting games, Tenkaichi X features a tournament mode. There are five tournaments, all taken from Tenkaichi 3. Like in BT3, there is a set person who is fought at the end. However, unlike BT3, the tournaments can be played on any difficulty at any time. They will be explained below. World Martial Arts Tournament The simple Tenkaichi Budokai. All battles take place at the Tournament ring. It is a standard fight with one twist, If one touches the grass out of bounds, they automatically lose. On easy and medium, the player fights Videl at the end. On hard, it is Max Power Master Roshi. World Martial Arts Big Tournament Here, the player selects a character of their choice. The fighting arena is different every match, so the out of bounds rule doesn't always apply. On all difficulties, Hercule is fought at the end. Cell Games In the Cell Games, the player selects the character of choice. Every match is fought at the Cell Games arena, On any difficulty level, the final opponent will always be either Perfect Cell or Super Perfect Cell. This is determined at random. The out of bounds rule does not apply here. There is a catch. Depending on how much damage one takes, they may have slightly less health than normal when going to the next round. Otherworld Tournament In the otherworld tournament, the player picks any character they wish. Like the World Martial Arts Big Tournament, each fight has a different fight area. On any difficulty, the final opponent is Super Saiyan 3 Goku, just like in BT3. Yamcha Game The Yamcha game is unlike all the others. The character the player plays as is chosen at random. Each fight is in a different area and the final fight on all difficulties is Yamcha. Duel Mode Duel mode is just that, fighting. There are a few different variations Single Battle Single battle is just a one on one fight. It can be played with one human vs. the cpu, human vs. human, or cpu vs. cpu. Team Battle Team Battle is where either a human or a cpu forms a team of 2-5 characters to fight each other. This can be played human vs. human, cpu vs. cpu, or human vs. cpu. DP Battle DP battle is where teams are formed, but with limited destruction points. The number of destruction points allowed can be tweaked on battle options. The number of destruction points varies depending on how powerful the character is. For example, Hercule has 1 destruction point, while SSJ4 Gogeta has 10. In this mode, the player must chose their team wisely. Online Online is what it is, playing Duel Mode all over the world with people. Evolution Z This is where the player can customize the playable characters.They can do this by equipping certain potaras. Some boost attack, some defense. Some boost Ki charge, some prohibit transformation, and many more. It is essentially the same as how it is in BT3, but there can be different setups for transformations. Training Training is where the player can practice. They select a character and choose who they fight and where. At first, the CPU does nothing. The player can tweak what the cpu does during the training battle. For example, the player can set it so that cpus can only use supers. Shenron This mode only appears when all the dragon balls are gathered. After collecting all seven dragon balls in story mode, one of the four dragons will appear. It will either be Shenron, Porunga, Black Smoke Shenron, or Ultimate Shenron. Each one grants different wishes. Some characters, stages, and items are only unlocked by using these dragons. Stage Customization A new feature is the ability to make stages. The player is given an open field area to begin with. One can change the terrain, time of day, create buildings and mountains. They can even test it out with Goku. There is room to hold three different created stages. Other features Music There is a huge assortment of music to choose from. There is the official Japanese music from the shows available, Bruce Faulconer tracks, GT music, Dragon ball music, Kai music, and music from previous games. Songs can be assigned to certain stages or they can be played at random on stages. Snapshots The player can pause the fight and take a picture of the battle. Up to 200 pictures can be saved and can be shared in Online mode to other players. Planet Destruction Like in previous games, certain moves can destroy the planet, such as Mecha-Frieza's Supernova or Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha. If used on Earth, the area becomes the Ruined Earth stage. If used on Namek, the stage becomes Dying Namek. This feature does not work on other stages. Beam Struggles A beam struggle is when during a battle, two blasts hit at once. Each player tries to push the beam to the enemy. The loser of the struggle receives much damage. Unlike previous games, the size of the blast and the one who fires it contributes to how easy or hard the struggle will be. Characters Certain character's voices can be changed from Z to Kai. *Abo (Base, Aka) *Amond *Android 13 (Base, fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 18 (GT) *Android 19 *Android 8 *Angila *Appule *Arale *Babidi *Baby (Base, Teen, Adult) *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2, Golden Great Ape Baby) *Bacterian *Bandages the Mummy *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Bibidi *Bido *Bio-Broly *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Bora *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Broly (Base, Restrained Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Bujin *Bulma *Burter *Buyon *Cacao *Captain Yellow *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Power Weighted, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Chi Chi *Chiaotzu *Chilled *Colonel Silver *Colonel Violet *Commander Zeeun *Cooler (4th form, 5th form) *Cui *Cyborg Tao *Cymbal *Daiz *Demon King Dabura *Demon King Piccolo (Old, Young) *Dodoria *Doore *Dr. Gero *Dr. Myuu *Dr. Wheelo *Drum *Eis Shenron *Evil Buu *Fangs the Vampire *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Fat Buu *Fat Gotenks *Frieza (1st form, 2nd form, 3rd form, final form, full power) *Frieza Soldier *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Fighting) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super form) *General Blue *General Rilldo (Base, Meta, Hyper Meta) *General Tao *General White *Giant Cyborg Cooler *Giran *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Baby Infected) *Goku (Early) (Base, False Super Saiyan) *Goku (Mid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goku (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gokule *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Baby Infected) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Grandpa Gohan *Guldo *Hasky *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant, Super) *Haze Shenron *Hell Fighter 17 *Hercule *Hercule (GT) *Hirudegarn (Base, 2nd form) *Janemba (Base, Super Janemba) *Jeice *Kado (Base, Aka) *Kami (Base, Hero) *Kibito (Base, Kibitokai) *Kid Buu (Base, Ultra Buu) *Kid Chi-Chi *Kid Gohan *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Kid Krillin *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Uub *Kid Vegeta *King Chappa *King Cold *King Kai *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Kogu *Korin *Krillin *Krillin (GT) *Lakasei *Ledgic *Luud *Majin Vegeta *Major Metallitron *Man-Wolf *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Master Shen *Mecha-Frieza *Medamatcha *Meta-Cooler *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Monster Carrot *Mr. Popo *Mutchy *Nail *Nam *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Naturon Shenron *Neiz *Ninja Murasaki *Nuova Shenron *Obotchaman *Oceanus Shenron (Base, true form) *Oolong *Ox King *Pan *Paragus (Base, Great Ape) *Piccolo (Early, Giant, Fuse with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Pikkon *Pui Pui *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Rage Shenron *Ranfan *Rasin *Recoome *Red Ribbon Soldier *Saibaman *Salza *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Slug (Base, Giant) *Spike the Devil man *Spopovish *Staff Officer Black *Super 17 *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Supreme Commander Red *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibitokai) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Tambourine *Tarble (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *The Invisible Man *Tien *Toobi *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Baby Infected) *Tuffle Soldier *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Ultimate Gohan *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Mid) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Veku *Videl (Base, Saiyawomen) *Videl (GT) *Wings *Yajirobe *Yakon *Yamcha *Yamu *Zangya *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Zorn *Custom 1 *Custom 2 *Custom 3 *Custom 4 Note: The customs are the characters from Hero Mode Locations *Wasteland (Noon, Evening, Night) A standard area with a few rocks. *Rocky Area (Noon, Evening, Night) Similar to the wasteland, but brown and more rocks *Ruined City (Noon, Evening, Night) A city of ruins. Many buildings for destruction *Mountain Road (Noon, Evening) The road where Vegeta fought 18. There's a river nearby *Islands A group of Islands surrounded by a lot of water *Desert (Noon, Evening, Night) A desert. Not many destructible objects, offering more roam to fight *Cell Games Arena (Noon, Evening, Destroyed) The Cell games arena. There are a few rocks around the arena *Glacier Similar to the islands, but icy *King's Castle The castle where the king rules. Many large buildings. *Muscle Tower Nothing but a large tower in a snowy area *Kame House One island with the house on it surrounded by much water *Penguin Village A large village with many destructible buildings *Mount Paozu A few mountains, a waterfall, and Goku's house *Ruined Earth A barren wasteland of three plateau's high above ground with a night sky *Kami's Lookout The lookout. The player is able to fly around and below it. *Hyperbolic Time Chamber A huge empty area plus the entrance area *Supreme Kai's World A lush green world with lightly uneven ground and wide open space. *Hell Very uneven ground. The mountain of spikes and blood pond also appear. *Planet Namek A large open space with trees, Goku's ship, and water around one side of the big land mass *Dying Namek A large barren area with volcanos in the background *Planet Vegeta (Night, Evening) A section of a urban Saiyan city with many white buildings *Outer Space Frieza's ship. Players can go on it, below it, and around it. *World Tournament Stage (Noon, Evening, Destroyed) The Tenkaichi Budokai area. Touch the grass and you loose. *King Kai's Planet Small round planet players can be on or around *Inside Buu A large open area with Buu's veins in the background and a pink floor. *Otherworld Tournament A standard fighting area. If one touches the grass or ceiling, they lose *Garlic Jr.'s Castle A large castle. It is entirely destructible. *Dr. Wheelo Lab A large fortress in the ocean. The spikes can harm the player *Baba's Palace A large palace. One can destroy the various parts of the place. *Babidi's Spaceship Players can break through the floor to fight in the various floors. *Capsule Corp A large dome with surrounding buildings. *Central City Similar to ruined city, but not ruined. *Satan City Another city area *Korin Tower A large straight tower, only the top is destructible. *Land of Gurumes (Regular, Cursed) A large open area. The look various depending on which version is selected. *Red Ribbon Army A large base with many destructible buildings *Dark Planet A large, dark, barren area with several mountains *Big Gete Star A maze like high tech area *Tree of Might An open area around a huge indestructible tree *Snake Way A fully destructible snake walkway. Players can fly around it. *New Planet Plant Barren land with some mountains. Outpost is visible and destructible. *Custom 1 *Custom 2 *Custom 3 Achievements (Xbox 360 version only) *Dragon Expert- Clear Story Mode on easy *Dragon Master- Clear Story Mode on medium *Dragon God- Clear Story Mode on hard *Training Paid Off- Defeat Piccolo (Early) as Kid Gohan *No Longer a Slave- Defeat Vegeta (Scouter) as Nappa *The Collector- Obtain all Evolution Z items *Teamwork- Win a team battle *Pride of the Saiyans- Clear Hero Mode as a Saiyan *Peace for Namek- Clear Hero Mode as a Namekian *The Galaxy is Mine!- Clear Hero Mode as a member of Freiza's species *Me Get Candy- Clear Hero Mode as a Majin *Me... Buu! Not you- Defeat Uub as Kid Buu *Who's the Better Fusion?- Defeat Super Vegito as Super Gogeta *Rivals 'till the End- Defeat SSJ4 Vegeta as SSJ4 Goku *Bye Bye Earth- Destroy the planet in Vs Mode. *Hear my Wish!- Collect all Dragon Balls *Come forth Shenron!- Summon Shenron *The Maker of Dreams- Summon Porunga *That's not Shenron!- Summon Black Smoke Shenron *The Ultimate Dragon- Summon Ultimate Shenron *The World Champion- Win the World Martial Arts Tournament *Big Champion- Win the World Martial Arts Big Tournament *Brave Victor- Win the Cell Games *Grand Kai Approves- Win the Otherworld Tournament *Beat the Bandit- Win the Yamcha Games *Roll Call- Unlock all characters *The World is our Arena Now- Unlock all battle stages *Survival of the Fittest- Clear Survival Mode on all difficulties. *Don't Mess with Me!- Clear Mission 100 *The Legend of the Universe!- Clear the entire game Reception So far, the game has received positive reviews. Guysponge22 has praised the game for its large character roster, various hero modes, and its challenging aspect. Voice actors NOTE: some characters are listed twice because both Z and Kai voices are available. *'Andrew Chandler'- Cooler, Meta Cooler, Giran, Spopovich, General Rilldo *'Bill Townsley'- Cui, Guldo, Neiz *'Bob Carter'- Bojack, Syn Shenron *'Brad Jackson'- Oolong, Commander Zeeun, King Cold, Haze Shenron *'Brice Armstrong'- Captain Ginyu, Lord Slug *'Brina Palencia'- Chiaotzu, Arale *'Chris Ayres'- Frieza, Mecha Frieza, Chilled *'Chris Cason'- Mr. Popo, Rage Shenron *'Chris Forbis'- Dodoria *'Chris Patton'- Turles *'Chris Rager'- Hercule, Android 14, Bacterian, Major Metallitron, Shugesh, Great Ape Shugesh, Gokule (w/ Sean Schemmel) *'Christopher Bevins'- Bujin, Naturon Shenron *'Christopher Sabat'- Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Kami, Jeice, Burter, Korin, King Piccolo, Colonel Silver, Mr. Popo, Omega Shenron, Shenron, Porunga, Black Smoke Shenron, Ultimate Shenron, ? Borgos, Kid Vegeta, Buyon, Hatchiyack, Hero, King Vegeta, Man-Wolf, Staff Officer Black, Zorn, Gogeta (w/ Sean Schemmel), Vegito (w/ Sean Schemmel), Veku (w/ Sean Schemmel), Great Ape Vegeta, Great Ape King Vegeta, Great Ape Borgos, Vegeta Jr. *'Chuck Huber'- Android 17, Pilaf, Master Shen, Invisibe Man, Kibito, Super 17, Hell Fighter 17, Garlic Jr. *'Colleen Clinkenbeard'- Zangya, Android 18, Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan, Kid Goku *'Cynthia Cranz'- Chi-Chi *'Dameon Clarke'- Cell, Tambourine, Bora, Paragus, Great Ape Paragus *'Dan Woren'- Drum *'Duncan Brannan'- Babidi, Bibidi, King Chappa, Dr, Myuu, Monster Carrot, Ninja Murasaki *'Elise Baughman'- Pan *'Eric Vale'- Future Trunks, Adult Trunks *'Greg Ayres'- Guldo *'Iman Nademzadeh'- Kogu *'J. Michael Tatum'- Zarbon *'Jason Douglas'- King Cold *'Jason Liebrecht'- Tapion, Jeice *'Jeff Johnson'- Cacao *'Jeremy Inman'- Android 16 *'Jerry Jewell'- Nam, Eis Shenron *'Jim Foronda'- Janemba *'John Burgmeier'- Tien, Saibaman, Frieza Soldier, Yamu, Angila, Abo, Kado, Aka, Nuova Shenron *'John Freeman'- Wings *'John Swasey'- Dodoria *'Josh Martin'- Majin Buu, Kid Buu, Android 15, Commander Red *'Justin Cook'- Raditz, Super Buu, Evil Buu, Ultra Buu, Mutchy, Red Ribbon Army Soldier, Spike the Devil Man, Great Ape Raditz, Cell Jr. *'Kara Edwards'- Goten, Videl, Obotchaman, Gotenks (w/ Laura Bailey), Mighty Mask (w/ Laura Bailey) *'Kasey Buckley'- Colonel Violet *'Kent Williams'- Mercenary Tao, Dr. Gero, Supreme Kai, Kibitokai, Super Janemba *'Kyle Hebert'- Gohan, Future Gohan, Pikkon, Appule, Ox-King, General White, Tuffle Soldier, Narrator *'Laura Bailey'- Kid Trunks, Kid Chi-Chi, Ranfan, Oceanus Shenron, Kid Vegeta, Hasky, Gotenks (w/ Kara Edwards), Mighty Mask (w/ Kara Edwards) *'Linda Young'- Frieza, Mecha Frieza, Fasha, Great Ape Fasha *'Mark Lancaster'- Daiz *'Meredith McCoy'- Android 18 *'Michael Marco'- Salza *'Mike McFarland'- Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Baby, Baby Vegeta, Android 8, Pui Pui, Doore, Tora, Great Ape Tora *'Monika Antonelli'- Chiaotzu *'Monika Rial'- Bulma *'Paul LeBlanc'- Cymbal, Yakon *'Paul Slavens'- Amodn *'Phil Parsons'- Nappa, Captain Yellow, Luud, Great Ape Nappa *'Phillip Wilburn'- Android 13, Android 19 *'Rick Robertson'- Dabura *'Robert Bruce Elliot'- Dr. Wheelo, Ledgic, Captain Ginyu *'Robert McCollum'- GT Goten, Lakasei, Rasin, Bido, Fangs the Vampire, Hirudegarn? *'Sean Michael Teague'- Uub, Kid Uub *'Sean Schemmel'- Goku, Nail, King Kai, Medamatcha, Toobi, Gogeta (w/ Chris Sabat), Vegito (w/ Chris Sabat), Gokule (w/ Chris Rager), Veku (w/ Chris Sabat) *'Shane Ray'- Great Ape *'Stephanie Nadolny'- Kid Goku, Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan, Goku Jr. *'Sonny Strait'- Krillin, Bardock, General Blue, Bandages the Mummy, Giru, Great Ape Bardock *'Susan Huber'- GT Videl *'Tiffany Vollmer'- Bulma *'Todd Haberkorn'- Android 19, Tarble, Great Ape Tarble *'Vic Mignogna'- Broly, Bio Broly, Burter Unspeaking- Super Mega Cannon Sigma Gallery SS Goku VS Frieza Namek 14.jpg|Goku Vs. Frieza 1 JP .jpg|Gogeta vs. Super Janemba 3 0 JP .jpg|Dabura kicks Piccolo 70a353edd7-dragon-ball-raging-blast-2-ps3-xbox-360-81457.jpg|Hatchiyack Goku VS Broly SSJ3 RB2.JPG|SSJ3 Broly attacks SSJ3 Goku Gotenks SSJ3 RB2.JPG|Gotenks RB2 08.jpg|Cell attacks Tarble-RagingBlast2.png|Tarble Turles game.jpg|Turles during his Ultimate Rblasto 72.jpg|Saibaman prepares to self destruct Rblasto 131.jpg|Zangya kicks Krillin FriezaElites(DBH).png|Artwork of Frieza and his minions SlugClan(DBH).png|Artwork of Lord Slug's Clan SuperNuuMission(DBH).png|Artwork of the fight against Super Buu DBHHatchCellBroFriezSBuu(DBHArt).png|Artwork of various villains SS3TrunksArt.png|Artwork of GT Trunks as a SSJ3 Rblasto_134.jpg|Goku battles Pikkon Dragon-ball-raging-blast2.jpg|SSJ Goku attacks SSJ Vegeta 2058 fullsize.jpg|Frieza fires a Death Beam 996390 20101027 embed005.jpg|Android 13 punches 18 8422620101014 175540 1 big.jpg|SSJ3 Vegeta takes on Ultimate Gohan Dragonballragingblast2 00b.jpg|Kid Gohan fights Kid Goten Dragonballragingblast2 0b.jpg|Kid Gohan Dragon-ball-raging-blast-2-playstation-3-ps3-215.jpg|SSJ3 Goku vs. Super Buu (Gohan abosrbed) Dragon-ball-raging-blast-2-screenshot.jpg|Bojack and Teen Gohan battle Dragon-Ball-Raging-Blast-2-Trailer 1.jpg|Super Vegito Dragon-Ball-Raging-Blast-2-Launch-Trailer 3.jpg|Cui fools Vegeta Screenlg8.jpg|Mecha-Frieza attacks Future Trunks DBH5Heroes.png|Artwork of possible custom characters Rblasto 127.jpg|Future Gohan Rblasto 128.jpg|Android 14 Rblasto 151.jpg|Meta Cooler vs. SSJ Goku Rblasto 153.jpg|Cooler using his Darkness Eye Beam Category:Video games Category:Tenkaichi Category:Fighting Game Category:Dragon Ball Z video games